KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2015
00:00:34 i love doing that lol 00:02:05 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:02:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:27 *eats the ice cream happy* 00:06:37 Neko Mary: *she hugs back* 00:06:49 *pets her softly as she dose* 00:08:30 shot? 00:08:51 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:09:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:10:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:10:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:44 Yes? 00:10:59 *gives you all of lumina's cookies* 00:11:20 Org can you reopen pm 00:11:40 Wow! 00:11:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:12:28 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Die_945501_64453.jpg where is john connor! 00:12:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:41 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:12:42 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:16:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:22:51 no pikachu *cries a river* 00:27:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:23 sigh.. 00:34:01 Neko Mary: *she cuddles Brandon* 00:35:28 KITTY! 00:35:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:35:47 do you know what i hate.. 00:35:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:39 just because the short term effects of marijuana is like.eh....people forget the long term..and no one knows of them..because people have been drinking for hundreds of years..marijuana..is only at make 100 years old in terms of use 00:37:00 *hugs mary* 00:37:33 Neko Mary: *she smiles* 00:38:11 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:38:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:01 kuru? 00:43:19 Hm? 00:44:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:44:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:19 do you think that alcohol is the worse thing humanity ever made? 00:45:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:57 well? 00:47:11 herro? 00:47:57 ...hmmph 00:49:23 Lagged and no 00:49:52 okay..since..well..it has more uses than marijuana 00:51:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:51:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:38 kuru i gots a questions 00:52:45 Hm? 00:52:45 *brb cardfighting* 00:52:48 what..is the flavor of marijuana 00:53:46 is ther even a flavor? 00:55:07 kurrruu? 00:55:56 Uh depends on the strain 00:56:14 Brandon stop with the weed shit, marijuana is bad news and a tool of the Devil. 00:56:22 If you are asking about regular then it has no flavored 00:56:24 flavor* 00:56:30 Nik, he can ask 00:56:40 Since I actually smoke it xD 00:57:06 Smoking is bad, ask anyone who has lung cancer. 00:57:09 so wait...unlike alcohol...which has a flavor, does someone smoke it and say it tastes horrible?.. 00:57:11 Lol 00:57:46 Oh crap. 00:57:48 kuru..well? 00:57:53 Um no 00:57:54 Brandon if you want to be under the infulance of drugs and alcohol, be my guest. 00:58:14 It'll be your ass in rehab, not mine. 00:58:20 If you smoke regular you just feel a burning but good sensation 00:58:41 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:47 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:56 I now kinda regreat smoking a little.... on the batties. 00:59:02 so...that is one reason that marijuana is bad...no one can hate it because of taste...unlike alcohol which can stop people from becoming addicted to it potentionally 00:59:22 And Nik 00:59:58 Smoking Marijuana doesn't cause Lung Cancer. Cheech and Chong have been smoking it for years and those are some healthy mother fuckers 01:00:27 though, since marijuana is new, long term effects are unknown 01:00:46 also....the plant is useless if you get the chemicals that actually just help... 01:00:59 it's also a plant you can smoke once it's been dried out some 01:01:10 caring.. 01:01:15 Like I said 01:01:21 Depends on the strain 01:01:28 also.....i wish people would stop cooking with it.. 01:01:58 it doesn't enhance the meal it just a way to get the chemicals without the smoke 01:02:01 Those who do are like hardcore stoners xD 01:02:14 And it does if you smoke it a lot. Aka the Munchies 01:02:16 or...college..kids 01:02:23 that is the thc 01:02:27 If you knew the true side effects what marijuana has, you would not be smoking it. 01:02:31 it makes your appetite rise 01:02:53 Ya 01:03:11 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:17 Nik, you can believe what you want about Marijuana but please keep it to yourself. 01:03:20 but really...the plant is worthless when used recreationally...only medically does it have use 01:03:33 Yes 01:03:35 what it's true it grows and once it dries you can spoke it 01:03:49 Why don't you read the dangers on this link. http://www.testcountry.org/10-most-common-health-side-effects-of-using-marijuana.htm 01:03:59 No I'm fine xD 01:04:04 so that is what pisses me off...people using it just to become lethargic and lazy 01:04:08 there's dangers to everything truth be told 01:04:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:04:33 Cheech and Chong are proof enough to me that it's not as bad as the media makes it out to be 01:04:42 One of my friends a few years ago could be thought smoked weed. 01:04:47 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:09 sigh 01:05:20 if it helps people it should be used 01:05:27 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:05:27 anyone who uses the plant for fun...are pricks...people who used it medically are okay 01:05:43 And Nik, I've been doing it since I was 16 and *looks at my self* I'm perfectly fine 01:06:11 but there are more effective chemicals that are legal and hey, won't make you lazy 01:06:22 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:22 She once drank seven bottles of coke, he was nodding off like mad. 01:06:53 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:07:01 i don't like coke 01:07:08 vanella coke is ok though 01:07:20 it really is,caring 01:07:21 xD Coke is bad that I can agree 01:08:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:08:03 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:08:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:45 kuru can you promise me something? 01:08:50 Que? 01:09:12 never use it just for fun... 01:09:28 I use it for both. But more medically 01:09:39 ..sigh.. 01:09:41 never smoked.. 01:10:02 I have. 01:10:07 But I do it once a moth Brandon 01:10:39 I have not but I might as well have with my dad smoking next to me in the car... 01:10:40 still...who wants to be lazy.... 01:10:41 i cant,shot. apparently its not an illness but more i have asthma 01:10:44 -_- 01:11:05 Me 01:11:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:11:18 I've smoked a few times on a ecig.... and nearly choked. 01:11:18 okay... 01:11:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:28 btw..donald trump..is an idiot 01:11:32 ^ 01:12:02 thank you for agreeing 01:12:17 *throws hands up* DOnald for prez.....PFFT 01:12:43 Robert for prez. 01:12:44 seriously.he wants ot build a wall between us and canada..why ..and mexico..why! 01:13:05 Yeah 01:13:11 Terrible... 01:13:28 He wants to show off to China. 01:13:46 or to nazi germany. 01:13:49 well nol.. 01:13:54 coldwar germany actually 01:13:55 sorry 01:14:30 Nah, he'd have to build a wall halfway though Armeica. 01:14:52 no..he wants to keep people out..and in.. 01:15:12 or that is what i think 01:15:14 Still think he wants to build a wall bigger then China's. 01:15:27 pffss 01:15:57 If he does, then that's the first big wall to destroy. Followed by China's. 01:17:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:17:45 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:08 I hate walls that are pointless okay. 01:20:38 the wall of china had a good point tho 01:21:11 But what's it keeping out now? 01:21:18 ...the pandas.. 01:22:03 Yep, so gonna enjoy seeing it fall. 01:22:10 shot..that isn't nice 01:22:22 people slaved over that wall when it was built 01:22:51 *stretches* 01:23:04 It fell into disarray. 01:23:38 *barks then howls* 01:23:54 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:34 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:27:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:28:09 Well it's about that time o3o 01:30:57 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:31:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:17 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:32:19 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:33:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:40:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:41:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:42:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:43:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:46:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:04 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:48:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:50:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:51:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:54:43 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:46 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:55:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:29 laptop better now 01:57:47 freek!..i need to talk to you 01:58:05 So talk 01:58:16 talk about love talk bout life 01:58:28 fine, freek..why did you block my pm.. 01:58:33 Cause I did 01:58:51 ...that isn't a reason.. 01:59:09 just tell me why.. 01:59:23 I told you why, I just choose to 01:59:49 sigh.. 01:59:55 if you hate me just say so 02:00:07 I don't hate 02:00:43 then why am i not allowed to talk to you in private 02:01:05 Cause, I don't want to talk to you in private 02:01:24 freek..if you have something against me just say it.. 02:01:34 I don't 02:01:46 yes you do because everyone else can pm you, but me 02:02:39 It is one's own decision to choose if they want to talk to someone in pm or not 02:03:04 sigh... 02:03:42 drama? 02:03:52 stupid drama.. 02:04:01 isn't there a rule bout that/ 02:04:10 there is 02:04:19 yey i remembered something! 02:04:22 and..what is the rule?.. 02:04:28 Congrats Caring 02:04:29 brandon, listen its chrissy and i's choice on who we block 02:04:32 You win a cookie 02:04:38 oh yey cookie! 02:04:38 /me gives Caring a cookie 02:04:41 sigh..okay.. 02:04:43 *nibbles on it* 02:05:17 but freek..i know this is about our roleplays....i know that is what it is about.. 02:05:37 and there is a rule bout drama: to simplify it the rules "No Drama, leave it at your mommas, or dads...or idc" 02:05:38 What it is about does not matter 02:05:49 Leave your drama to your llama 02:06:30 bbut llamas are dramam filled 02:06:37 (epic16) < is a test 02:06:38 ... 02:06:44 fine..then here is the reasonable reason, what if freek is the only mod and someone insults me in a pm..who am i going to tell?..huh?>. 02:06:49 Nuuu someone took away epic16 02:06:51 :c 02:07:03 (Epic4) 02:07:05 Tell it in main 02:07:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 02:07:40 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:00 screenshot it first? 02:09:38 ^ 02:09:47 The wikia is having problems with emotes 02:11:07 smh 02:11:23 i blame obama 02:11:29 lol 02:11:49 he's not very bright 02:11:59 I blame... 02:12:01 The... 02:12:05 Ducks! 02:12:11 then again most of the goverenment are dumbos 02:12:13 the ducks Q-Q 02:12:21 quack wuack 02:12:56 a building explodes* 02:13:05 caring dont, you'll summon mega ultra duck 02:13:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:13:31 hes worse then mega ultra chicken 02:13:39 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:04 thank you kuru 02:14:09 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:14 quack quack quack! 02:14:27 that's what doctors that are no good are are quacks! 02:14:55 Caring 02:14:59 Be careful 02:15:12 The ducks don't like it when people quack like that 02:15:14 *a huge duck with rockets on it fall ontop of a random house, oh and the duck has a mohawk and flame throwers* 02:15:36 kuru? 02:15:51 mega ultra duck: quaaaaawk 02:16:45 Sil: *she slides under you and gets on your back* 02:16:46 chrissy...i think caring summoned mega ultra duck 02:16:56 Oh no... 02:16:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:16:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:10 Mu Duck clam down, she did not mean it 02:17:19 MUD: Quaaaawk *walks over to chrissy* 02:18:08 Now now, clam down *offers bread* 02:18:28 MuD: *eats the bread* quaaaaawk *breathes fire* 02:18:38 wahahahaha 02:19:34 MuD: **picks Caring up* 02:20:43 Welp 02:20:45 I tried 02:20:45 i like fire*lights a match* 02:20:52 *poofs into a ball of fire* 02:21:00 who want roasted duck? 02:21:07 MuD: *sets Caring on head and flies away* 02:21:23 *screams bloody murder* 02:22:04 chrissy MuD kidnapped caring 02:22:14 I can't stop it 02:22:27 *a blood bullet slams into MuD and he falls from the sky* 02:22:29 If it did not clam down after eating bread we are done for 02:22:41 It comes back to life btw 02:23:01 **runs after MuD* but carings jjs daughter i need to protect her 02:23:22 *sccreams bloody murder again falling from the sky* HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP 02:23:33 *throws Issy a duck shield* 02:23:38 This will help 02:23:51 *wires made of blood fly out of my fingers and wrap around caring before she hits te ground* 02:23:54 *cries* i want sil 02:23:54 a duck shield? 02:24:24 Yes 02:24:32 It will save you from MUD 02:25:45 *shaking like a mad leaf* 02:26:15 you ok? *walks over to her* 02:27:48 Gonna turn in for the morning in 30. 02:28:28 *flinches away* 02:28:39 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 02:28:49 s sissy sissy i be good i be good 02:29:10 *looks at MuD and colorless fire covers MuD's entire body* 02:29:16 so you like playing with fire,eh? 02:29:26 MuD: *in paiin* 02:29:47 let me show you true pain. *the fire consumes MuD and erases his very existence* 02:30:31 (Pein reference) 02:31:10 BRB 02:31:29 *Smiles* sigh i rarely get to use my flames anymore 02:32:24 gonna turn in early, struggling to focus. 2015 09 11